1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light sources and, particularly, to a light emitting device and a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module emitting approximate white light is needed to illuminate a liquid crystal display (LCD) device to display actual images. The backlight module is used to convert linear light sources such as cold cathode ray tubes, or point light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), into area light sources having high uniformity and brightness.
If the LEDs are introduced as point light sources to the backlight module; the LEDs usually excite and mix specific phosphor powder packed with LED chips to emit the approximate white light. However, the color and the gamut of the approximate white light are too weak.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting device and a backlight module having the light emitting device, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.